LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series Season 1 1
Careful... spoilers! This page may contain spoilers with plot and/or ending details about stories which may not have yet been published or broadcast. Adaptation is the first episode of ''LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series''. It will be released in February of 2017. Plot When Peter returns from summer to school just as he is hunted by the Kingpin's Enforcers and with his first super powered villain, Adrian Toomes, gets his inventions stolen by Norman Osborn, he decides to take his revenge as the Vulture. Can Spidey survive returning to school? Script episode starts with a panning shot of a rooftop.In there three toughs (one with a green and dark green shirt named William Baker ,one with a blue buff suit named Herman Shultz, one with a grey diver named Alexander O'Hirn) start moving crates to a helicopter.As a red and dark blue suited man swings by and sees the robbery.He then sticks to the wall with his hand and feet Alexander O'Hirn: Move those crates quickly before you know who shows up. red suited man with big white eyes named spider-man,jumps out of the shadows behind the grey jumper man and throws a white sticky substance out of of his hand.The substance sticks in grey jumper man's eyes Red and dark blue suited man; Ahh, you guys do think of me. Baker turns around. William Baker: Spider-Man?! Not again! jumps behind the man and shoots a web to the man in the helicopter. Spider-Man: So be honest, Baker; does this suit make my eyes look too big? evades one of the crates being thrown by Baker. He then jumps on his back and kicks him . Spider-Man then jumps on the wingshield of the helicopter before throwing webbing all over it Spider-Man:So Willy, Alexender can I ask who is the third musketeer over here? enters to the helicopter and grabs blue buff suit man. He then jumps out of it and webs himself to the building ending with him in the same building as Baker and Alexander. Spider-Man: Ok, Baker and O' Hirn are all tied up so you'll have to tell me your name yourself "Captain Cold" buff suit man tries to escape bu Spider-Man webs him against a wall. Buff suit man: Herman. webs the unconscious Baker and webs him up to the wall. Spider-Man: Nice to meet you, Herman. I personally hope that you enjoy your stay in jail. and Baker try to break the webbing with no results. Alexander: I swear that one day I'll get my hands on you skinny web-freak! Spider-Man: Yeah, Yeah, this is only the twentieth time you said it this summer try coming up with some new material next time. jumps out of the rooftop just as a camera in the building zooms on him scene then cuts to an abandoned where-house where five men.One of them has grey skin,another has a flat head and carries a machine gun, another wears a cowboy hat, a big man and a short one with a staff. Man with hat: S''o thuh big-man wants us t' crush a mutant kid in spandex?! That's an outraygeous job for the Enforcers! ''Man with flat head: Shut it, Montana! Or do you want to not be paid this! grey skinned man opens a suitcase that was lying on the floor revealing gold bar. The three other men look at it with interest. Montana: Well looks like the Enforcers will be squashing a bug. Fancy Dan, Ox, get the chopper ready. the Enforcers leave a monitor screen turns on and a distorted figure appears in it . Distorted Man: ''Have you contacted the Enforcers yet? ''Hammerhead: Yes, Big Man. They're on their way Tombstone: '' I'm still not sure that he is a big threat ,anyways. ''Big Man: But if he is I will get him to my side consider this just a test. scene cuts to the series intro wich shows clips from this and future episodes. After the intro the scene cuts to a House in Forest Hills,Queen where a teenager is in his bedroom in a Spider-Man costume he then proceeds to shoot a web just like him altrough much tinerfeño and use it to grab the distants shirt and trousers he then pusts them over his costme.He then starts looking at a mirror with a ironic smile on his face Teenager: Well I'm ready to be tortured by Flash again .Ahh it's gonna be different to beating criminals but it could be worse ....well it couldn't but at least I learn something. Teenager grabs a school bag and shoves two books into it he also shoves two metal bracelets and some batteries.He then starts going donwn the stairs where an old woman is speaking to someone in the phone Old Woman:I think we are not gonna make it without Ben ,Anna. Old woman doesn't notice the teenager getting closer and hiding behind the stairs to hear her more closely Old Woman: No he didn't leave us anything.Ahh I miss him a lot I hope Peter handles this better than me. [Peter looks sadly at a picture of an old man with the Old Woman and a small child. After seeing it he becomes sadden but then he restores his composure and then he starts making it look like he is going down the stairs. He then actually goes down the stairs and then goes near the Old woman.] Peter: ''How's the best aunt in the whole world doing? ''Aunt: ''Oh Peter I was .. just talking to Ana.Dear you need to be going to school now unless you want to be late for your first day of school. old woman then starts going up the stairs .After she does Peter throws a small disappointed sigh and starts talking to himself. ''Peter' 'Why doesn't she think she can trust me with this? [The scene then cuts to a Horizon Labs lab in New York City where a man in a green tuxedo is shouting to a man in a lab-coat and with 4 mechanical appendages on his back meanhile some security guards watch.] Man with tuxedo: I BLAME YOU FOR THIS OTTO! , Otto: B .. but Adrian starts me getting close to Otto so he starts walking backwards so Adrian keeps on going forward. This continues each time either of them talk Adrian: ''You where the one who told me to show my electromagnetic harness to Horizon! You personally arranged the meeting with Norman Osborn! ''Otto:I did it with the best of intentions... Adrian: He studied my ideas and rejected them. Then one month later announces Techfligth without even crediting me! Otto:''I...i'm sorry Adrian ''Voice: Never apologize Otto.. the camera pans to a man in a tuxedo with red hair arrives followed by two security guards ,he is Norman Osborn. Standing above a stair way. He and his body guards start walking to an enraged Thoomes Norman: We don't have anything to apologize for. Adrian: Nothing to apologize for?!!Osborn you stole my research and didn't pay or give me any credit. 'Norman' ' :But I didn't ,I never accepted it , you never singed anything and all of my designs are different from your while the technology it's similar it's not identical. Take him away boys. security guards start dragging Thoomes away when Norman lifts his hand signaling them to stop. They do. Norman : And Mr Thoomes I never apologize.Guards take this old buzzard away! guards keep escorting him as he gets close to Otto. Adrian : Well good for you I don't blame you any longer. Adrian is finally dragged out of the room Otto is visibly scared while Norman looks satisfied. The scene then cuts to the front Midtown high-school. Peter starts walking to the front of it. Two teenagers of around the same age . One of them a young redhead boy wearing a blue and green shirt he is similar to a younger Norman due to him being his son: Harry Osborn. The other one is a blonde girl wearing a pink shirt and thick glasses named Gwen Stacy. They approach Peter who is removed in his own thoughts. ‘’Peter’’: How am I supposed to help aunt may pay the bills? ‘’Harry’’: Gallery Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker): Played by Benspider Supporting characters * Aunt May Reilly * Benjamin Parker (in a picture) * Gwendolyn Stacy * Harry Osborn: * Edward Brock * Flash Thompson * Liz Allan * Mark Allan * Randy Roberston * Sally Avryll * Kenny Kong * Glory Grant * Jason Mcandle * Donald Menken * Norman Osborn: Played by Benspider * Otto Octavius: Played by Benspider Antagonists * The Vulture (Adrian Toomes): Played by Benspider * The Enforcers ** Montana: Played by Benspider ** Ox ** Fancy Dan * William Baker * Herman Schultz * Alexander O'Hirn *Hammerhead: Played by Benspider *Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) *Big Man (Wilson Fisk ): Played by Benspider Trivia * The episode originally had an original plot but was later rewritten to be a remake of the first episode from the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. * Category:LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series Category:Episodes Category:LEGO Category:Spider-Man Category:Stop motion Category:Benspider Category:Scripts